Return Of The Bug Goddess
by Musk-ox-Leia
Summary: What happens when bug goddess Uniqua gets her memory erased of Austin and Pablo then her duties as a bug goddess? And how will she get them back


Backyardigans theme song music plays

Pablo: Hi im Pablo

Tyrone: My names Tyrone

Uniqua: Im Uniqua

Tasha: Im Tasha

Austin: And my names Austin

All: And we are your backyard friends the backyardigans, together in the backyard again

Pablo: In the place where we belong

Uniqua: Where we will probably sing a song

Tasha: And maybe dance along

All: We have the whole wide world in our yard to explore

All: We always try things we have never seen before, thats why everyday we are back for more with your friends the backyardigans

The Return Of The Bug Goddess

Down on the green lawn lays Uniqua sound asleep, she suddenly starts to ster, she turns to look at us

Uniqua:"Yawn" 'Oh hey its me Uniqua"

She pauses and scratches her head

Uniqua: "Im not sure what happened it feels like i just got hit by a train"

She says well rubbing her sore head

Uniqua: "And another thing im not very sure where i am"

She says as she stands up and looks around confused.

(The tune from the song Stuck in a cave starts to play)

Uniqua: "I just woke up and here i am in a place I've never been at least i don't think no wait

(Pause)

Uniqua: Nope have not been here before

Uniqua: "I can't remember why i am here or why i am supposed to be doing"

Uniqua: "I think it was"

(Pause)

Uniqua: "Nope still can't remember"

Uniqua: "Still can't remember"

Uniqua: "Sill can't remember"

Uniqua: Why i am here

She then turns and runs toward Pablo's house, stops at it and continues singing

Uniqua: "I feel a connection here but don't know why"

She then turns and runs to Tyrone's house, stops at it and continues singing

Uniqua:"I feel i know some people here but don't know"

She then turns and runs to Austin's gate, stops at it and continues singing

Uniqua: "Oh why is the connection so strong to this place and the people who live in this place"

She then turns and runs towards the entrance to Tasha's yard, stops at it and continues singing

Uniqua: "I wish i knew why i feel i live here but wait"!

(Pause)

Uniqua: "Nope still can't remember"

Uniqua: "Still can't remember"

Uniqua: "Still can't remember

Uniqua: "Why i am here

She then finishes in a confused pose

Uniqua: " Well i think i will go explore and try to recognize stuff"

Uniqua then leaves the scene and our gaze turns to two kids coming from tasha's yard entrance

Tasha: "Ha it worked she can not remember a thing"

Tyrone: "What was your plan again?"

Tasha: "To get one of the other animal gods to lose their memory then his or her friends will drop out of the competition leaving us for the big prize!"

Tyrone: "Good plan but why do it on the bug goddess?"

Tasha: "Because now her two over protective friends the Amphibian god and Bird god will drop out to try to help her, they are my three biggest rivals and with them out we will win!"

Tyrone: "What ever you say Mammal goddess"

Tasha smiles as she and Tyrone walk towards Austin's gate, she then turns to Tyrone

Tasha: "Come let us go to my temple"

The backyard then starts to change

Tasha: "With its huge marble walls in the shape of a pyramid"

Tyrone: "Fountain in front with a statue of a lion in the center of it"

Tasha: "And many lions all golden like the sun"

Tasha is now wearing a tall golden princess hat, A beautiful silk gown with golden dancing lions on both sides there also lions on the skirt with a golden ribbon going around the rim and beautiful golden slippers, and Tyrone is now wearing a green hoodie with stichs going down the front of it with snakes going around the rim brown pants and boots he sort of looks like a theif or pick pocketer.

The backyard then finishes transforming

Tasha: "Come Tyrone let us plan my victory party"

Tyrone: "Yes malady but what about me?"

Tasha: "What?"

Tyrone: "Me I mean I am still in the contest to!"

Tyrone: "I have not dropped out yet"

Tasha: "Tyrone..."

Tyrone: "Yes?"

Tasha: "Do you want me to win?"

Tyrone: "Yes of course malady"

Tasha: "Then i suggest you drop out"

Tyrone: "But then i have no chance at winning.."

Tasha: "Yes but you want me to win so just drop out and save yourself the sorrow of losing okay!"

Tyrone: "What losing...I ...But...Fine..I."

Tasha: "Yes?"

Tyrone "I drop out so you may win malady..."

Tasha: "Excellent thank you Reptile god"

Tyrone: "No problem..."

Mutters Tyrone as he fallows Tasha into her temple

Meanwhile far from Tasha's temple, Uniqua wanders confused through the forest, she is now wearing a green cloth dress.

Uniqua: "This is hopeless!"

Uniqua: "Why can't i remember a thing!"

Farther up the road Uniqua sees two people chatting with each other, one of them turns and waves at her.

Uniqua: "Why are two people who i have never seen before waving at me?"

Austin: "Hey Uniqua"

Uniqua stares terrified at the spot

Uniqua: "How dose he know my name?"

Pablo: "Whats up Uniqua?"

Uniqua: "Ahh he knows my name to?"

Uniqua then starts to walk back slowly..

The two boys start to walk towards her.

Austin: "Hey where ya going?"

Pablo: "Yea can we come?"

Uniqua freezes at the spot clearly terrified, she then turns and runs down the path!

Uniqua: "Ahhhh"

Austin and pablo stop and turn to look at each other confused why Uniqua was running away from them screaming!

Austin: "Is she okay?"

Pablo shrugs

Pablo: "I don't know she has never ran away from us before"

Austin: "I am a little worried about her"

Pablo: "As am i Austin"

Austin: "Lets go find her"

Pablo: "Yea"

Austin and Pablo then run down the path fallowing Uniqua

Meanwhile Uniqua is running screaming her head off

Uniqua: 'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Uniqua then ran up a tall pine tree and rapped her arms around the trunk

Uniqua: "H..how..d..did they k..know my n...name"

Uniqua stuttered in her fear

The boys are meanwhile arriving at the tree

Austin: "Is Uniqua scared of us"

Pablo: "Nah Uniqua is not scared of anything"

Uniqua: "Yikes how did they find me"

Uniqua then climbed higher up the tree

Austin: "You sure about that Pablo"

Pablo: "Nope"

They then fallowed her up the tree

Austin: "Uniqua are you okay?"

Uniqua: "Ahhh!"

She started to grab the upper tree branch but Austin grabbed her hand stopping her from climbing higher she turned to look at him a terrified expression on her face

Austin: "Uniqua why so scared?"

Pablo: "Yea we are not going to hurt you.."

Uniqua: "I don't know you..h...how come you care for me so much its like you have known me for forever"

Pablo: "Because we have"

Austin: "We have known you sense you were little and how could you have forgotten that"

Uniqua: "I...i don't know"

Pablo: "Maybe because you were memory zapped!"

Austin: "What thats crazy"

Pablo: "Is it? Nobody forgets their memory just like that"

Austin pauses thinking, he then slowly nods his head agreeing

Austin: "Then it must be true"

Both boys: "But we still have to help her because a world without Uniqua would be horrible"

Uniqua turns away and blushs

(The tune from the song A world with out socks starts to play)

Pablo: "Hey Uniqua can you remember a thing"

Austin: "That maybe we are friends"

Pablo: "Or that we did a polka band"

Austin: "Or when we were super heros or caveman"

Uniqua shakes her head no

Both boys: "Well thats bad but the world will keep on spinning there will still be fish in the sea"

Autin: "But a world with out Uniqua"

Both boys: "Is not the life for me"

Uniqua smiles as Austin grabs her hand pulling her towards him

Austin: "You helped me with my shyness making it temporary so i will do what i can to bring back your memory!"

Pablo then grabbed Uniqua and pulled her towards him

Pablo: "We have been friends forever, i don't think i could stand losing a friend like you it would not be something i would do"

The two boys then climbed higher up the tree then stopped and grabbed Uniqua and sat her down on a branch well they hid in the tree branches

Both: "No Uniqua"

Austin: "I couldn't stand"

Both: "No Uniqua"

Pablo: "It would be sad"

Both: "No Uniqua"

Austin: "It would be a bore"

Both: "No Uniqua"

Pablo: "I can't take it anymore"

The boys and Uniqua then slid down the tree and soon were standing on the ground

Both: "But the world would keep spinning there would still be fish in the sea"

Pablo: "But a world with out Uniqua"

Both: "Is not the life for me

Uniqua smiles and blushes

Both: "Not the life for me"

The two boys then finished in a strong pose

Uniqua smiled as she ran over and gave both the boys a hug

Uniqua: "I don't know how i could ever forget you guys or think myself scared"

Uniqua said through her tears of happiness!

Pablo: "But you didn't forget you just got memory zapped"

Austin: "Yea you didn't someone has your memory in a bottle that is all"

Pablo: "And are going to get it back for you"

Austin: "But who would do something like that"

Pablo: "Tasha the Mammal goddess of course"

Austin: "How do you know?"

Pablo: "Think about it she said yesterday she would do anything to win even zap her own friend's memory!"

Austin: "Your right common Pablo lets go pay her a visit"

Pablo: "Uniqua wait here we will be right back"

Uniqua: "What no I'm not staying I'm going"

Pablo: "No it will be dangerous if you come and.."

Uniqua: "I don't care i am coming anyway because this concerns mostly me"

Austin: "Now thats the Uniqua we know"

Pablo: "Yep daring and stubbern"

The boys and Uniqua then start their walk to Tasha the mammal goddess temple

Meanwhile at the temple Tasha and Tyrone are setting up the party when there is suddenly a knock on the door

Tyrone: "Who could that be"

Tasha: "Why Austin, Pablo and miss i can't remember Uniqua of course"

Tasha: "But it appears she is starting to remember the stuff we took from her memory"

Tyrone: "How do you know?"

Tasha: "Because i can see them banging on the door and Uniqua is looking more braver and comfortable around those boys"

Tasha then pauses thinking

Tasha: "I bet its because those gods are helping her remember oh we can't have that"

Tasha: "Come we must preform another memory loss spell"

Tyrone: "Okay but now she fully remembers Austin and Pablo we can't make her forget them again so what is left to make her fully forget?"

Tasha: "Why her duties as a bug goddess of course"

Tyrone: "Oh right good thinking!"

The two then walk over to a circle with the shapes of a snake and lion in the center, stop and start to chant a spell

Tasha: "Mighty mammals hear me well"

Tyrone: "Mighty reptiles hear me as well"

Both: "Help us get the mighty bug goddess to forget again but this time get her to forget all her dudes as a goddess"

Suddenly out of the circle comes golden light with mammals forms inside of it also green light came out and in the shape of reptiles as well

The streams of light then flew out the window and flew over to Uniqua

Austin: "Well here we are"

Pablo: "Tasha the mammal goddess's temple of lions"

Friendly lions surround them jumping up on them like puppies and licking there faces with sandpaper tongues.

Suddenly Uniqua felt a little faint from the magic spell that she had just got hit by!.

Uniqua: "I don't feel so..good.."

Austin: "Huh? What do you mean"

Pablo: "Maybe you should sit down"

Uniqua: "No I'm okay i just need to..."

Uniqua suddenly fainted from the spells attack! Startling Pablo and Austin making them turn around to see what happened

Austin: "Oh no Uniqua!"

Pablo: "Did she just get hit by another memory zap?"

Tasha: "You bet she did!"

The two boys turned away from Uniqua to see Tasha and Tyrone in the temple door way.

Austin: "Again? You zapped her again!"

Pablo: "Why do it Tasha?"

Tasha: "Simple i want to win! And will do anything it takes to do that"

Austin: "But why on Uniqua?"

Tyrone: "Because you two are over protective of her and Tasha knew you would drop out of the contest to help her"

Austin and Pablo just stare in disbelief.

Tasha: "Come bring her inside she can not stay on my lawn like that"

Pablo and Austin look at each other and shrug

Pablo: "Austin grab Uniqua all meet you inside"

Pablo fallows Tasha and Tyrone into her temple, while Austin Picks up Uniqua and fallows them inside.

Tasha: "Austin you can put her down on the couch"

Austin looks at Tasha cautiously, checks the couch then finally puts Uniqua down on the couch

Tasha frowns

Tasha: "Oh for goodness sacks I'm not going to hurt Uniqua she is my friend after all"

Pablo: "So memory zapping is not hurting her?"

Tasha: "Not the point Pablo"

Uniqua starts to ster

Uniqua: "Oww...my head"

Austin: "Look she is awake!"

Uniqua slowly gets up rubbing her sore head, Pablo helps her up

Pablo: "Take it easy Uniqua, you're a little shaky"

Uniqua: "Thanks Pablo but im..fi...ne"

Uniqua says as she collapses back on the couch

Tasha: "This is great now that i zapped her memory she can't remember a thing! I am so going to win now!"

Uniqua: "What!"

Uniqua suddenly got up from the couch and walked over to Tasha shaking as she walked

Austin: "Uniqua be careful!'

Pablo: "Don't push yourself!"

Uniqua: "I am fine guys so stop worrying"

Uniqua: "Look here reptile and mammal god and goddess"

Tasha and Tyrone: "Hmm?"

Uniqua: "I am sick of you two zapping my memory, So..I..I"

Tyrone: "Yes?"

Uniqua: "I challenge you two to the contest thats going on tomorrow!"

Austin: "Ahh Uniqua not a good idea"

Pablo: "Have you hit your head to hard or something? Because Austin is right that is not a good idea!"

Uniqua: "I don't care i want my memory back!"

Tyrone: "You challenge us to the contest tomorrow?"

Austin: "Maybe you should think this over.."

Uniqua: "No Austin i am positive i can handle it and yes i do"

Tasha: "And if you win you get your memory back?"

Uniqua: "Thats right!"

Pablo: "Think this over"

Tyrone: "And if we win you don't get your memory back and have to work for us forever as a servent"

Uniqua: "What!...I mean deal!"

Pablo: "Uniqua no!"

Austin: "You don't know what your getting yourself into"

Uniqua: "I accept"

Tasha: "Fine meet us here tomorrow at noon and be ready!"

Uniqua: "Oh I will be!"

Says Uniqua as she marches out the door closely followed by Austin and Pablo

Pablo: "Are you sure about this Uniqua?"

Uniqua: "Yes"

Austin: "but you do know they will cheat to win right?"

Uniqua: "Yes I do but I need my memory back"

Austin and Pablo look at each other and shrug

Austin: "Well then let us help you remember some of your bug goddess skills"

Uniqua: "I'm a bug goddess?"

Pablo: "You bet! Now lets go visit some bugs to help"

Uniqua: "Okay!"

They leave the temple and journey into the forest to find some bugs

Uniqua: "So i can talk to bugs?"

Austin: "Yep!"

Suddenly bugs start coming from all corners, every bug on earth is there

Pablo: "Look all the bugs in the world are here to help you out!"

Uniqua: "Really?"

Austin: "Yep! now lets get started!"

(The tune from the song supper hero practice begins to play)

Austin: "When you need a smarty paints bug look no further then the ant"

Uniqua: "Ants don't seem very smart but hey all take your word what makes them so smart i would really like to know

Pablo: "They can make an army or a home so now you know"

Uniqua: "What kind ant should i use maybe those red ones"

Both boys: "No way no way hey not the red ones those ones are bad enough now lets continue and forget about those red ones"

Both boys: " Picking a bug is hard but hey! You will remember soon that it is pretty eaisy to do"

Pablo: "If you need a fast flyer then look no further then the dragonfly

Uniqua: "Now i believe you on that i really do like them but i still can't remember why"

Uniqua: "Which dragonfly should i use oh hey there goes those red ones again should i use them?"

Both boys: "No way no way hey what are you thinking forget about them"

Uniqua: "But what if i need a good fighter or a guard?"

Pablo: "Don't be silly but if you do look no further then the wasp!"

Uniqua: "I'm not a huge fan and i seriously can't stand them i won't use them no way man, why can't i use those red ones they look tough"

Both boys: "No way no way Uniqua forget about them they are just to much so just use a wasp"

Uniqua: No way no way hey i will not use a wasp"

Austin: "Piking a bug is hard but hey! You remember its easy to do"

Uniqua: "But befriending a wasp is not something i will do"

Both: "But you must do it anyway it will help you"

Uniqua: "I can't i won't"

Both: "Please do"

Uniqua: "No way!"

Both: "Yes wayy"

Uniqua: "No way"

Both: "Please you must they are fierce and protective and have helped you before"

Uniqua: "Fine i trust youu"

Both: "Thank you"

All: "Picking bugs are hard but hey now we understand what which we gotta use and why"

The bugs chosen all land on Uniqua and her and the boys all finish in a positive pose.

Austin: "Its getting late guys we should all get some sleep we will need it for tomorrow"

Pablo: "Yea we will"

Uniqua: "What do you mean we? I am the only one besides Tyrone and Tasha that is doing the contest tomorrow?"

Austin: "Did you really think that we would let you do this with out help?"

Uniqua: "Um you didn't let me I went with out your permission remember?"

Pablo: "Yes but we are still helping you anyway"

Uniqua: "Cool!"

Pablo: "Yea so take this walkie talkie so we stay in contact during it"

Austin: "Also take your bug goddess helmet and cloth neck guard"

Uniqua: "Awesome thanks you guys"

Says Uniqua as she puts on the cloths

Pablo: "Well i think its time for us to get some shut eye"

Austin: "Agreed! Hey Uniqua if you don't have anywhere to stay you can stay with me i have an extra bed"

Uniqua: "Sounds good Austin alright we will see you tomorrow Pablo"

She says as she fallows Austin to his temple and Pablo starts to walk toward his temple

The next day

Pablo is looking at the map of the challenges for the course, he is looking worried as he stares at it, Austin and Uniqua are arriving at the contest, Uniqua is looking rested and confident in herself she waves at Pablo

Uniqua: "Good morning Pablo!"

Pablo: "Uniqua we are in trouble"

Austin: "What do you mean?"

Pablo: "Take a look at the course"

They then go take a look and there eyes went big with a surprised look on there faces

Tasha: Ah i see you have seen the new course"

Austin: "New course but i i thought we were doing the old one"

Pablo: "Yea we never agreed to a new course"

Tyrone: "Well me a Tasha did!"

Austin: "But?'

Tasah: "Uniqua did you see the new course?"

Uniqua; "Yes i did! Would you care to explain what i must do for each land'

Tasah: "For sure, The first is the swim to the beach you will need a good SWIMMER to survive

Pablo: "Swimmer!"

Austin: "Thats okay there are bugs that can walk on water"

Tasha: "As we continue the next challenge is to survive boulder mountain you will need an ARMORED BEST to survive!"

Austin: "Armored bug!

Pablo: "Thats okay beetles have tough armor"

Tasha: "The next one is the climb down the side of the volcano you will need a good CLIMBER to survive"

Pablo: "Climber!"

Austin: "Not a problem almost all bugs can climb!"

Tasha: "And last the hardest one of them all the lava swim"

Austin: "WHAT!"

Tasha: "Thats right Austin lava swim were you will need to use a beast that can survive LAVA"

Pablo: "But thats not possible no best can survive that! Let alone bugs would just get cooked!"

Tasha: "Not true i have a fire horse, Tyrone has a dragon and Uniqua you have fire ants!"

Austin: "Thats right but calling a fire ant is extremely dangerous, if you don't know how to control them you might get really hurt"

Tyrone: "Not our problem! Now i suggest Uniqua you grab those bugs and meet us over at the starting line

They then leave to collect there beasts while Uniqua and the boys stare at each other

Uniqua: "Lava swim i i can't survive in lava!"

The boys nod in agreement

Uniqua: "But i gotta try!"

Says Uniqua as she grabs her things and runs to the starting line

Pablo: "I have a bad feeling about this"

Austin: "Yea but we still have to help her!"

Tyrone: "On your mark get set"

Both boys: "Whaa!"

The two boys then run towards the starting line's side line!

Tyrone: "Go!"

Uniqua, Tyrone and Tasha run off at top speed toward the beach

Austin and pablo are following at top speed, Austin is talking through the walkie talkie to Uniqua

Austin: "Heyy Uniqua hows a going so far"

Uniqua: "Pretty good we are close to the beach now"

Austin: "Great! Me and Pablo are right behind you! Good luck!

Uniqua: "Thanks guys!"

Uniqua then turns off the walkie talkie as she reaches the beach!

Tasha: "Wow Tyrone shes not that far away from being first!"

Tyrone: "Yea we better move"

Tasha calls upon a dolphin to take her across, Tyrone calls upon a crocodile to take him across!

Uniqua is arriving at the beach

Uniqua: "Oh no there they go!"

The walkie talkie then turns on and Austin's voice is coming from it

Austin: "Don't panic Uniqua call upon a Diving Beetle"

Uniqua: "Oh okay"

Uniqua walks over to the waters edge and calls upon a black as gold diving beetle!

Uniqau: "Oh great and powerful diving beetle please come and take me across"

After a moment of silence a giant diving beetle appears from the water

Uniqua: "Cool!"

She says as she climbs on its back and it zooms off towards the island

Tyrone and Tasha are ahead on there beasts but Uniqua is coming up fast!

Tyrone: "Whaah step on it crocodile we can't let her beat us!"

Tasha: "Hurry dolphin we are almost at the island"

Uniqua: "Wow your fast! Common just a little further"

Austin and Pablo are at the beach's edge, Pablo is looking through binoculars

Pablo: "There neck in neck!"

Austin: "Great common lets go"

They say as Pablo calls upon a duck and Austin calls upon a frog to take them across

Meanwhile on the island Uniqua, Tyrone and Tasha are ariving at the second challenge boulder mountain and being hit by giant boulders

Uniqua: "Ow no wonder its called boulder mountain"

Tyrone: "Yow i know owch"

Tasha: "Owwwww i agree"

They all say well getting hit by boulders

Tasha: "Ow enough"

Tasha says as she calls upon a black rhino

Tyrone: "Yea I'm outta here"

Tryone says as he calls upon a komodo dragon

Uniqua: "Well there they go..OWCH"

Just then the walkie talkie turns on and Pablo's voice is heard

Pablo: "Uniqua you okay?"

Uniqua: "Yea just a little OW okay a lot hurt but im fine"

Pablo: "Okay but i think your not anyway call upon a tiger beetle"

Uniqua: "Oh okay thanks YEOWCH Pablo"

Pablo: "Be careful Uniqua and good luck!"

Uniqua: "Thanks!"

Uniqua then turns off the walkie talkie and calls upon a tiger beetle

Uniqua: "Oh great a handsome tiger beetle come and help me not get OW hit anymore"

Just as she finishes saying that a giant tiger beetle comes and stands over top of her protecting her from getting hit

Uniqua: "Thanks!"

She says as she runs toward the volcano

Meanwhile Tasha and Tyrone are just about through but Uniqua is right behind them

Uniqua: "Yea go beetle we can pass them"

And just as she said that she did!

Tyrone: "She passed us!"

Tasha: "No she can't win!"

Meanwhile Pablo and Austin are going around the mountain, Austin is looking through the binoculars

Austin: "Uniqua is in the lead!"

Pablo: "Great! How is she looking?"

Austin turns to Pablo and looks at him confused

Pablo: "Last time i heard from her she was getting hit by boulders i just wanna know if she is okay"

Austin: "Oh okay"

Austin looks through the binoculars at Uniqua

Austin: "She is looking a lot scratched up but seems to be okay"

Pablo: "Oh okay common they are arriving at the volcanos top"

Meanwhile Tyrone, Uniqua and Tasha are at the top of the volcano

Tasha: "I am not wasting my time sitting around doing nothing"

She says as she calls upon a monkey to help her down

Tyrone: "Yea same!"

Says Tyrone as he calls upon a gecko to take him down

Uniqua: There they go again!"

Just then the walkie talkie flicks on and both boys can be heard

Both boys: "UNIQUA DON'T JUST SIT THERE USE ANY INSECT TO GET YOU DOWN!"

Uniqau: "Okay okay no need to shout"

She says as she turns off the walkie talkie and looks at the tiger beetle

Uniqua: "Can you climb down volcanos?"

The tiger beetle nods and motions for her to climb on its back, she did and it started down the volcanos side

Tasha: "Ahh she is right behind us"

Tyrone: "Faster gecko faster"

Uniqua: "Yea go beetle go!"

She says encouraging the beetle to go faster it works and she passes Tasha!

Tasha: "NO!"

Meanwhile Pablo and Austin are at bottom of the volcano looking up and cheering as Uniqua passed Tasha!

Austin: "Uniquas second if she can just Tyrone she could win!"

Pablo: "Don't get carried away Austin the toughest challenge is about to begin!"

Austin: "Oh right the lava swim!"

Pablo: "Yep and she has to use Fire ants to pass it unharmed"

Austin: "Yea"

Meanwhile tyrone is at the bottom calling upon a dragon but uniqua is on the ground trying to figure out how to call fire ants, Austin sees her and shouts from the other side!

Austin: "UNIQUA YOU HAVE TO DANCE FOR THEM FOR THEM TO TRUST YOU!"

Uniqua: "Are you kidding me?"

Austin quickly shakes his head no

Uniqua: "Fine, but can you stall Tyrone well I'm dancing"

Austin quickly nods his head Pablo dose as well

Austin calls upon some frogs and salamanders to jump, climb, lick and nip to distract Tyrone

Tyrone: "Oh hey whats going on oww hey stop that eww don't lick me get out of my way eww i said don't lick me ohh"

Pablo: "Haha nice one Austin"

Austin: "Thanks Pablo now you distract Tasha"

Pablo: "On it!"

Pablo then calls upon some birds to stall Tasha

Tasha: "Oh hey you stop that ow stop that stop that right now i say stop pecking me ow stop it get out of my way ow"

Austin: "Nice one Pablo now Uniqua start singing to those ants i don't know how long we can stall them"

(Music starts to play)

Uniqua: "Fire ants Fire ants come and dance with me

I say fire ants please don't hurt me

Please help me and not burn me

Lava will hurt me but if you help i will be safe now please oh please help me Fire ants

Fire ants come and dance with me

I say fire ants please don't hurt me

Please help me and not burn me

Come my destiny is not to be burned but to be safe

Burned or not but i don't want to lose my memory I don't really wanna get burned ether

I do adore fire but not getting burned so please oh please help me"

Suddenly fire ants start to surround her

Austin: "Oh this is it"

Pablo: "Please may fire ants be friendly"

Fire ants start to climb on to her, Uniqua stops for a moment clearly scared

Austin: "Hang in there!"

Pablo: "Don't give in!"

Uniqua snaps out of her fear and continues to sing

Uniqua: "Fire ants Come and dance with me

I say fire ants please don't hurt me

Please help me and not burn me"

Fire ants then start to dance with her both on and around her, Austin and Pablo let out a sigh of relif.

The fire ants then scuttle over to the lave lake and jump in it then climb out the other end foarm a rope going stretching to the other side, Then join there bodies togther to foarm wood like shapes

Austin, Pablo and Uniqua all gasp at what they made!

Austin: "The ants they they"

Pablo: "M ma made a"

Uniqua: Bridge"

She says as she starts to run across! Meanwhile Tasha and Tyrone are getting past the animals and running to!

Austin: "Run Uniqua run!"

Pablo: "Faster there right on your tail"

Uniqua is running as fast as she can, she is almost out of breath!

Austin: "Faster faster"

Pablo: "Faster"

Uniqua: "Must go faster"

Uniqua is outta breath as she collapses on the ground!

She heres some cheering and worried voices before she faints

Austin: "Shes awake!"

Uniqua: "Ohh what happened..."

Pablo: "You won thats what happened!"

Uniqua: "What really?"

Uniqua says as she trys to sit up but Austin pushes her back down

Austin: "Not yet! Your still a little tipsy!"

Uniqua: "Austin i feel fine!"

Austin: "Okay but take it eaisy anyway you won and got your memory back"

Uniqua: "Really! Yay!"

She leaped off the bed and gave Austin a big hug he blushed and hugged her back she then also gives Pablo a hug startling him but he also blushes and hugs her back as well

Tyrone and tasha are entering the room

Tasha: "Glade your okay Uniqua"

Tyrone nods

Tyrone: "How are you feeling?"

Uniqua: "Great now that i got my memory back"

Suddenly a rumble comes from Pablos tummy

Uniqua: "What was that!"

Austin: "Yea"

Pablo: "That was my tummy im hungry!"

Tasha: "Who wants to come to my house we have sugar cookies"

Austin: "Yea sugar cookies"

Pablo: "Sounds good"

Uniqua: "Lets go"

They then all start running towards Tasha's house the backyard transforms back!

Tyrone: "That was an excellent animal adventure don't you think?"

Austin: "Yea"

Pablo: "For sure"

Uniqua: "Indeed"

Tasha: "Yes yes"

They then start to sing the end song

All: "We have the whole wide world in our yard to explore!"

All: "Now its time for us to have a snack meet you next time with your backyard friends the backyardigans!

Austin: "See ya"

Pablo: "Later"

Tyrone: "See ya next time"

Tasha: "Bye"

Uniqua: "Later"

They all then walked toward Tasha's house

A moment later Uniqua re appears

Uniqua: "I got my memory back hehe"

She then ran off following her friends!

The end

Hope you enjoyed it : D


End file.
